Desaparecido
by VvalexX
Summary: Aang desaparecio de la faz de la tierra y Katara partió a buscarlo, sin embargo unos hombres estan trás ellas. ¿Quienes son estos hombres y que tienen que ver con Aang?- Ultra Kataan plz
1. Chapter 1

**Esto surgió producto de que me leí el libro más increíble de toda la historia de la humanidad: Artemis Fowl 7. Artemis es un genio criminal, el más grande de todos (en este libro apenas tine 15 años xD), pero producto de un millar de razones, se vuelve un poco loco y surgió de él Orión Fowl, que es todo lo contrario a él (Es mi idolo, pero es muy weon). Bueno.. yo siempre quise un Aang malo o un Aang que sea todo lo contrario a lo que tenemos en mente. Sin embargo, este fic no es un drama ni nada, odio las cosas muy dramáticas, por eso no me gusta que esto resulte ser una lata leerlo. Así que por favor, disfruten al leerlo :)**

**

* * *

**

A los ojos le llegaban pequeños proyectiles de gotas de agua salada. Con un telón de fondo que parecía mentira. La luna se asomaba viendo al mundo detrás de su gigantesca cama llamada océano. En sí la luna estaba inmensa, casi se veía más grande que el sol. El mar le robaba la mayor iluminación posible a la luna y la dejaba mostrar en la superficie del agua. Algunos peces disfrutaban de la belleza del paisaje y se dedicaban a saltar y a jugar entre sí, sin esperar que ellos mismos estén haciendo el paisaje aún más hermoso.  
Katara ignoraba completamente el paisaje que estaban viendo sus ojos salados. No se sabían si estaban salados por la sal de las chispitas de agua que estrellaban ahí o las lagrimas que había derramado casi todo el tiempo, en secreto.  
Lloraba, y lloraba mucho. Demasiado.  
Destrozaba el paisaje en su mente, con pensamientos masoquista y poco alegres. Había estado así desde hace dos meses. La razón: Aang había desparecido.  
Katara se agachó aún más de lo que estaba para poder posar la cabeza sobre el balcón helado.  
Lo estaba buscando desde que supo que había desaparecido. Justo ahora estaba en un pueblo en el Reino Tierra, muy cerca de la ciudad de Gaoling, donde vivía Toph. Hay que aclarar que ni ella y ni Sokka sabían que Katara estaba recorriendo el mundo **sola **en busca de su amado Aang, pero ¿para qué decirles? Solo la retrasarían más, y ella no tenía que perder nada de tiempo. Ni si quiera sabía si es que tenía tiempo o que ya era muy tarde.

Toph, por su parte, también fue en busca de su amigo y emprendió su viaje hace unas cuantas semanas. Las ganas de seguir aventurando el mundo no morían en la mente ágil e inquieta de Toph, sin embargo, no empezó a buscar a ciegas como Katara, no literalmente, claro. Toph fue directamente a la Nación del Fuego para ir en ayuda de Zuko y su gran poder de poder mandar a la gente con menos poder. Tener un amigo Rey es una ventaja enorme si es que quieres buscar algún tipo de información. Las mínimas cosas buenas que dejó la guerra fue la vasta colección de libros e informaciones que "encontró" en bibliotecas de otros países.  
Zuko y Toph empezaron por buscar por los libros – Zuko más que Toph. Ella solamente ocupó los libros que Zuko dejaba aún lado para arrancarles la ultima pagina y jugar a golpearlos - algún espacio vacío en la historia de la guerra. ¿Por qué? Simple: Aang tenía más enemigo de los que creía. Alguien lo hiso desaparecer o lo secuestraron. Alguien quería un mundo sin equilibrio, y por ahora lo estaba logrando. Por ahora.

Sin embargo, esa información no la sabía Katara, y debido a su dolencia en el corazón se hizo una confusión en su mente y no podía pensar con claridad las cosas. En lo único que sabía que estaba claro era que ella debía encontrarlo. No entendía que ir buscándolo pueblo a pueblo nunca lo encontraría, sin mencionar que tomaría varios meses hallar una pequeña pista de su paradero y que realmente era una locura.  
Ahora estaba en un pueblo extraño con personas desconocidas, en un hostal barato con dos monedas de cobre para todo su viaje hasta encontrarlo. ¿Cómo rayos iba a sobrevivir?  
Incluso sin guerra este mundo era hostil.

Katara apartó su vista del precioso paisaje y decidió gastar el poco dinero que le quedaba en algo para su estomago, que empezaba a reclamar por algo de comida.

Salió de la hostal sumida en sus pensamientos y con una mirada que podría matar a un león con solo verla.  
Había mucha gente en las calles en esas horas de la noche, era porque había una celebración llamada "Fin de la Guerra". Katara sabía qué fecha era y esperó que nadie la reconociera y gritara "¡La heroína Katara, de la Tribu Agua está en el pueblo! ¡Hurra!"  
Katara se sentía de todo, menos una heroína. Lo cual era simplemente mentira, ya que sí era una heroína realmente, pero estaba tan devorada por el hecho de que Aang había desaparecido que asumió todo como si fuera su culpa. Aunque también tomo medidas para que no la reconocieran y ropa típica del reino tierra, y decidió que para mejor, debería ocultar el collar de su madre.  
Avanzó por entremedio de las personas que iban bailando, cantando y gritando a todo dar, casi empujando a algunos que querían bailar con ella sin aviso. Las brillantes luces no la dejaban ver bien hacía adelante y un par de veces tropezó haciendo chocar a la gente alrededor. El pueblo parecía muy feliz y desordenado como para darse cuenta de que había una persona entre ellos que estaba luchando con la corriente y negándose a reproducir momentos felices en su mente, Katara solo tenía que cruzar el mar de gente en frenesí para poder llegar al stand de comida del al otro lado, una tarea imposible porque la gente misma hacía una barrera humana, como coludiéndose entre todos para molestar a la Maestra Agua y no llegar a su objetivo.  
Tardó varios minutos en llegar al otro lado, sin embargo no llegó ilesa, recibió patadas codazos e incluso cachetadas por aquí y por allá pero al fin y al cabo llego, y comer era importante ahora.

¿Qué me das por dos monedas de cobre? – Le pregunto al que atendía el stand, con cara algo molesta por los golpes.

Te alcanza solo para un plato de carne de cerdo-gayo, pero ¿sabes?, yo podría darte el mundo gratis si me das un besito.  
El tipo era nauseabundo, una morsa con bigote de negro y con restos de comida. Tenía una asquerosa espinilla justo en el labio superior que robaba todas las miradas y era el centro de atención en su repugnante cara de cerdo.

Qué pasa si te digo que te rompo tu rechoncha nariz antes de que des un paso hacia mí. ¿me dejarías las cosas gratis?  
El señor la miro con algo de miedo, cualquiera la miraría así si tenía esa brillantez de Maestra Sangre pegada en sus ojos azules. Había cambiado demasiado desde que Aang no estaba.

Le doy lo que quiera gratis, señorita. – Dijo el hombre, patéticamente.  
Katara se sentó en la barra y se puso a comer, odiando el mundo. Se sumió tanto en sus pensamientos y en qué lugar debería buscar después, que ignoró completamente el momento que los gritos de alegría se transformaban en gritos de terror y miedo.

¿Qué rayos pasa? – Preguntó al aire. El tipo que atendía tragó saliva y se puso pálido de repente.

Son los Nagan. – Le respondió, luego se escondió debajo de una silla. – Sera mejor que corras, niña.

Eso estaba haciendo todo el mundo, correr y correr. Katara no tenía ni idea de quien eran los Nagan ni que querían. Tampoco le importaba mucho, quizás en otro tiempo ayudaba a la gente con sus problemas, pero ahora ya no tenía ganas de eso.

_¿Qué diría Aang si me viera ahora?_ – a veces pensaba – _Diría que soy una estúpida e insensible masoquista._

Cuando la gente se dispersó mejor, Katara pudo al fin verlos. Eran 5 hombres, todos altos y musculosos. Tenían como ropa solamente unos pantalones largos y negros y una capucha con una capa que llegaba a los talones. No se les veía ninguno la cara, lo que si mostraban y, que al parecer, les gustaba alardear eran sus abdominales tremendamente bien formados, algunos tenían unos pectorales enormes. Andaban los cinco descalzos y una formación ordenada.

_Lo más seguro es que son Maestros Tierra. –_

Uno de ellos, que era el más blanco de todos hasta al punto de parecer casi trasparente, se acercó a una pequeña niña escondida detrás de un poste. Nadie la iba ayudar ya que todos estaban preocupándose de arrancar solos.

_Tan terribles serán estos tipos, ¿que no se preocupan de una niña asustada?_

Ya fue suficiente para Katara y con una mirada encabronada y decidida salió corriendo a ayudar a la niña, que estaba al otro lado de la calle.

Miren lo que encontré, camaradas – Dijo entusiasmado el hombre que se le acercó a la niña, se puso al frente de ella y dobló sus rodillas para quedar a su altura. – Comida para mi león-perro.

Ni te atrevas a tocarla, imbécil. – Grito Katara, tirándole un cañón de agua que lo empujo justo al frente de los demos hombres.

Katara ayudó a levantar a la niña y le dijo rápidamente huyera, la niña sin chistar le hiso caso. Cuando se perdió de vista, Katara se giró hacia los hombres.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué asustan a esta gente?

Entre los cinco se miraron un momento y luego se partieron de risa, eso la hizo enfurecer.

Veo que no eres de por aquí. Pues nuestras disculpas, dama. Creo que necesita una introducción.

¿Introducción?

Introducción se le llama a una presentación.

¡Ya lo sé! – Pegó al suelo con furia. – Y no necesito ninguna introducción, lo que necesito es que se larguen de aquí y dejen de molestar.

El de una esquina sonrió y se acercó más hacía ella.

Me temo que no podemos irnos. Estamos buscando a alguien y creo que ya la encontramos. – Dijo con voz picarona.

¿Es ella? ¿Seguro?

El tipo nuevamente sonrió y esta vez le dedico una sonrisa al camarada que estaba a la otra esquina, casi escondido.

Es ella, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó sonriendo maliciosamente. - ¿Es Katara, de la Tribu Agua?

Katara quedó atónita. ¿Por qué rayos la querían a ella? ¿Quiénes eran realmente estos hombres?  
Fijo la mirada al de la esquina, pudo ver ojos de un extraño color amarillo, que posaba la mirada en ella.

No es ella. – Dijo simplemente, luego apartó su vista.

¿Qué? – Pregunto bruscamente.

No es Katara. No es ella ¿Quieres que te dicte las letras ahora? Digo, si le es más fácil comprender al puré de mierda que tienes de cerebro.

¿Qué has dicho, idiota?

Los otros se metieron para calmar la situación.

Tranquilos, tranquilos. Recuerden que somos Nagan y somos geniales. Recuerden, geniales. – Calmó un hombre, que parecía el mayor de todos. Luego se dirigió a Katara, que estaba más que confundida con la situación. – Perdónenos usted, bella dama, nuestro camarada la confundió con alguien más. Discúlpelas molestias.

Ahora no sabía si decir. "No hay problema", ya que la trataba como cualquier ministro en una fiesta de gala en la Nación del Fuego, sin embargo no dijo eso.

Basta ya de todo esto. Váyanse luego de aquí y dejen tranquilo este pueblo.

Nuestra organización no puede hacer eso, señorita. Acá mandamos nosotros, y así debe ser. ¿Sabes el significado de "Nagan"? Significa Dragón, y el dragón es el que manda siempre. Por lo tanto nosotros debemos mandar todo, es como una manía ¿sabes?

¿Por qué querrían hacer eso? – preguntó alarmada.

¿Es necesario que sepa esto, la campesina? Si no es la que andamos buscando no nos sirve.- Hablo el que la había confundido supuestamente.

Ahora. – Hablo otro que había estado callado, pero con una gran sonrisa, inexplicablemente disfrutando del momento. – Si ella sabe algo sobre la novia del Avatar, nos podría decir. Así de simple.

Y en ese momento todos se fijaron en ella. Algunos se pusieron la mano en la barbilla como para posar para la portada de una revista de "Grandes Pensadores"

Yo… - Tartamudeo. Hiso una mirada rápida al de los ojos amarillos de la esquina. Le sorprendió ver un leve movimiento de la cabeza, diciendo: NO. – Yo no sé nada de ella. Solo sé que ayudó al Avatar con acabar la guerra. Nada más.

Oh, pues, eso no nos ayuda para nada. Pues, bien, te dejaremos ir, solo porque me caíste bien. – Habló el que no había hablado nada durante todo el rato.

¡Pero si esta bellísima! – Reclamó el que la había confundido.

Bien, Kuhr. Lo que hagas con ella o no, no me interesa. Puedes llevártela si quieres.

Espera, ¿Qué? – Alcanzó a decir Katara, antes de que Kuhr se abalanzara contra ella, lo que termino con él cayendo de cara al suelo. – ¡Si se atreven a tocarme los mato!

¡Como me encantan las agresivas! – Le dijo otro, que ocupo sus poderes de Maestro Tierra para aparecer justo atrás de ella, trasladándose bajo tierra. Enseguida le dio un golpe certero en la nuca.

Negro.

* * *

**Porfa, quiero reviews para ver si esto vale la pena seguirlo.**


	2. Sueño con Serpientes

Sueño con Serpientes.

Negro, negro y más negro. Eso es lo que veía Katara en ese instante. Podría haberse despertado, pero tal vez no. Estaba todo tan oscuro que apenas podía ver sus manos al frente de su rostro.

¿Dónde estoy? – Gritó una vez, y su voz le respondió un millar de veces con la misma pregunta.

Katara se resignó.

_Solo estoy soñando…_

La Maestra Agua se dispuso a caminar en la oscuridad infinita y se puso a divagar, tratando de encontrar alguna salida.

_Debo despertar_ – Pensó. – _Seguro que en la realidad estoy en gravísimos problemas._

No tardo mucho tiempo antes de escuchar un ruido asqueroso y perturbarte, que le hizo taparse los oídos fuertemente. Lo más extraño es que no había nadie más en esa oscuridad más que ella.

_¡Silencio!... _Silencio. – Se puso de cuclillas producto del horrible dolor de oídos, luego lo advirtió. El sonido en sí era ruido, pero no cualquier ruido. Eran voces, voces irreconocibles, millares hablando todos de una vez y articulando solo una palabra: Katara.

Katara, Katara. – Decían las voces masculinas y femeninas. La nombraban tantas veces que se hacían inentendibles, sin embargo nunca cambiaban de palabra. Todos reclamando por ella. Todos con ira hacia ella.

La chica empezó a correr, tratando de escapar de tal horripilante ruido. Y también de la oscuridad, ya no quería estar más allí.

_Solo tengo que despertar_.

Las voces no paraban y la oscuridad la absorbía más y más. Parecía que a medida que avanzaba hacia la nada, todo se hacía más fuerte, no obstante, reconoció una voz entre todas las que escuchó. Parecía la voz más baja y apagada de todas. Katara paró al seco, y se dedicó a escuchar esa voz en particular, ignorando las otras.

Katara…- Decía tranquilamente. Sabía de quien era.

Aang. – Susurró, y de pronto apareció lentamente una figura a corta distancia de ella. Las voces se apagaron.

Caminó lentamente hacía la figura, con miedo de quien podría ser. Quizás sabía quién era.  
Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando la figura resultó ser un hombre de espaldas, un poco más alto que ella y con un tatuaje atravesándole la espalda, decorada bizarramente con una cicatriz justo en el medio. Katara corrió como si no hubiera mañana hacia Aang, ahogando todas las ganas de salir del sueño, incluso olvidándose de que lo era.

¡Aang! ¡Aang, te echado tanto de menos! – Anunció con alegría desbordante.

Aang solo estaba quieto ahí, sin mirarle a la cara aún, como una estatua.  
Justo cuando Katara estaba a punto de alcanzarle el hombro apareció una figura negra, larga y escamosa. Brillaba con una luz invisible y hacia un sonido al deslizarse por el hombro de Aang. Él le hacía caso omiso a la criaturilla, pero en realidad, le daba lo mismo todo, Katara, en cambio, se asustó ver esa criatura surcando el cuerpo de su novio, como si fuera cualquier rama de una selva tropical, y detuvo de inmediato su carrera.

Una serpiente…- Susurró. Con lentitud trató de tocarla, para quizás después apartarla de ahí.

La cabeza de la serpiente apareció de inmediato, refutando la idea de que era tal animal. En realidad era un dragón con todo su nombre, un dragón negro, pequeño quizás, pero un dragón al fin y al cabo.  
El dragón miró hacia la invasora con sus fieros ojos amarillos, por escasos segundos y luego abrió el hocico.

Pequeña. No sabes realmente en quien lo convertí… - Habló, acto seguido se agrandó del tamaño de un dragón normal en la velocidad de un pestañeo y engulló a Katara antes de que ella lograra terminar de escuchar la frase. 

Negro, otra vez…. O quizás no tanto.  
Katara abrió los ojos y ahora se encontró en un lugar todo lo contrario al anterior. Este era infinitamente blanco, y pudo ver de inmediato las cosas que había ahí. Estaba rodeada de espejos, casi como un corral de aquellos cristales, todos enfocados a ella en diferentes direcciones.  
Escuchó su propia risa, que provenía de un espejo. Su propio reflejo se reía de repente con su voz, pero no como ella se reía normalmente. Esta risa parecía a la de Azula.

No eres quien dices ser, Katara. – Le dijo su reflejo. – No somos quienes somos.

¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Katara, bruscamente. El reflejo carcajeó una vez más.

¿Qué hubieras hecho si Aang no se habría puesto en el camino de nuestra venganza? – Le respondió el reflejo, limpiándose una lagrimilla, partida de la risa.

¿Qué?

Eres una asesina, Katara. Somos asesinas… hemos matado a mucha gente y ni nos hemos dado cuenta.

Katara, de pronto, tuvo miedo de su propio reflejo.

Primero a nuestra madre, luego a nuestro cómplice, y luego… a Aang.

Algo crujió dentro de Katara, y de pronto un peso aplastante se puso en sus hombros, sintiéndose Atlas cargando el peso del mundo. Era la culpa.

¡Yo no eh hecho nada de eso! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas al espejo, lo que solo le produjo otra carcajada al tal.

Piénsalo. Nuestra madre murió por nuestra culpa, por que nacimos Maestra Agua. Murió por nosotras, por nuestra culpa. – Katara retrocedió un paso. – También matamos al segundo culpable del asesinato.  
- Yo no lo toque…- Tartamudeó la chica. – Yo no he hecho nada a nadie.

Claro. Pero si Aang no nos hubiera dicho que estaba en contra, lo hubiéramos matado a sangre fría, y con una sonrisa en los labios. Lo sabes muy bien. Somos sedientas de sangre, Katara. Acéptalo.

¡Yo no soy así! – Le gritó una y otra vez hasta que su voz se desgastó. – Yo no soy…- Luego se puso a pensar mejor. – _Es verdad. Lo hubiera matado, sin remordimientos. También mi mamá está muerta por mi culpa_.

¿Ves que es mejor aceptarlo? Por último está nuestro querido Aang. – Dijo relajadamente el reflejo. – Te digo ahora, Katara, Aang está muerto.

Eso la derrumbó, como si todo el peso que cargaba la hubiera aplastado sin obstáculo alguno. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, llorando.

No puede ser. ¡Estas mintiendo!

El reflejo se echó a reír.

No lo estoy… - Sonrió. Luego otro reflejo pareció tomar vida propia.

¡Oh, Aang! – habló el segundo reflejo con voz fingida. – Estamos en medio de una guerra, no podemos estar juntos.

¡Eso fue hace muchos años! – Se defendió Katara. – Ahora estamos juntos. ¡Yo lo amo!

¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso? ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que él te ama a ti? O mejor aún: ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que Aang despareció realmente?

Él ya no quiere estar con una asesina, porque sabe cómo eres por dentro, igual que nosotras: Una víbora, una serpiente.

Solo te has aprovechado de él, por eso se mató.

¡Cállense! ¡CÁLLENSE! – Gritó, tapándose los oídos. Los ríos de lagrimas que recorrían rápidamente por el rostro de Katara ni si quiera tocaban el suelo, ya que se desvanecían silenciosamente.

Resonaron unos pasos a lo lejos.  
- ¡Silencio! – Dijo, y silencio nació. Katara ya había escuchado esa voz antes, en el mismo sueño. Era Aang, pero sonaba un millar de veces más vital que la otra voz.  
Los espejos se rompieron, y un millón de cristales aparecieron, y ahí estaba, sonriendo como si hubiera estado jugando toda la tarde.

Aang… - Tembló Katara, con miedo de que más podría suceder.

No te preocupes, Katara. – Le susurró con esa voz que hacia sonreír hasta el más macho de los machos, levantándola amablemente. - Yo nunca, jamás, dejare de amarte.

Katara se paró sola y se apartó de él rápidamente.

Todo lo que dijeron es verd…-

No. Nada es verdad, nada de lo que dijeron. Nada.

Ella lo miró melancólica y susurro tímidamente:

¿Entonces estas vivo? – Él respondió con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Todo es una ilusión. – Luego se acercó a ella y le habló al oído. – Nada va ser lo que parece, mi amor. Ahora despierta.

¿Despertar? – Preguntó inocente y herida. Su voz se estaba apagando – Me olvide de que esto no es real.

Si, despertar. Despierta. – Le sonrió Aang. Su voz también se apagaba, como una neblina desvaneciéndose.

¡DESPIERTA!

Katara despertó de golpe y se levantó bruscamente de la cama, tomando instintivamente aire para mandar un estupendo grito, acto seguido su boca fue tapada ágilmente por una mano, eliminando las posibilidades de gritar.

¿Quieres guardar silencio? Ya te estoy haciendo un favor en despertarte.

La Maestra Agua pestañeo un par de veces para lubricar los ojos. Hecho un vistazo en donde se encontraba; Era una habitación realmente humilde, con un par de muebles que daban pena. Las paredes pretendían ser de un color blanco, pero no lo disimulaban lo suficiente como para creerlo. Estaban sucias y con grietas del grosor de un dedo. Si le algún temblorcillo se le ocurriera hacer su fiestecita en ese lugar, se caería de inmediato, con Katara y todo.  
Luego le dio por ver quién era el sujeto que la había despertado, deseando de que fuera alguien conocido ya que despertar en una casa así, en un lugar desconocido en quizás donde y con alguien que no conoces despertándote en la cama realmente es aterrador.  
El que estaba sentado en la cama, muy cerca de ella, era un hombre, y peor aún, uno de los tipos que la secuestraron ayer.  
Katara mandó un grito lo suficientemente fuerte como para asustar a media manada de gorilas, pero fue ahogado por la mano del hombre… de nuevo.

¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques! – Le gritó entre forcejeos y la mano aún en la boca.

El tipo se puso el dedo en los labios e hizo un chitón prolongado, alarmado.

Silencio. Cállate antes de que me descubran.

¿Descubrirte haciendo qué? Además tú fuiste que me gritaste primero…

He estado tratando de despertarte por 30 minutos. 30 minutos, mujer. Nunca me imaginé que despertar a una chica sería tan difícil. – Explicó el tipo, malhumorado.

Katara se paró y se alejó rápidamente de él, desconfiada.

¿Qué quieres? ¡¿Qué me hicieron, malditos, cuando estaba dormida? ¡¿Dónde rayos estoy? – Preguntó con la voz agitada.

No te diré nada de eso porque a ti no te corresponde.

Katara dejo que sus cejas clavaran el suelo.

Tú, desgraciado… ¿Que me has hecho? – Rugió furiosa, pero luego lo pensó mejor y sonrió maliciosamente – ¿Sabes qué? No importa. Saldré de aquí y tú serás mi guía.

Tampoco puedo hacer eso, campesina. – Habló serio, sin moverse de donde estaba. Katara se acercó rápidamente a él con furia, y lo tomó por las ropas. Su cara cambió drásticamente de rabia a asombro. Ojos amarillos. Esos raros ojos amarillo oscuro. Katara lo soltó, de todas formas fue él el que la ayudo ayer, o intentó hacerlo. – Te ayudaré a salir de aquí, sin embargo todo está planeado para que solo tu quedes afectada, yo no.

¿Me ayudarás desde las sombras? Que cobarde.

Que mal agradecida. No debería estar ayudándote…

Entonces, ¿Por qué lo haces?

Enseguida miró al piso, pensativo. Pasaron segundos infinitos antes de que respondiera.

He visto que es lo que le hacen a las chicas que raptan… - Le dijo, abrumado. – Es inhumano. Yo nunca más dejaré que le hagan eso a alguien más…

De repente Katara sintió un cambio en la forma de mirarlo. Se supone que este chico estaba con los tipos malos, pero al parecer no les seguía en todo lo que hacían. Entonces, ¿Por qué rayos una persona como él estaba con esta gente?

Oye… bueno, gracias. Realmente me estas ayudando mucho, te lo agradezco. – Le sonrió Katara.

Se escucho, de pronto, que tocaban la puerta y una voz agria y molesta reclamó tras de ella.

Oye, Maki. ¿Te estás divirtiendo? – Se escuchó decir.

Se alarmaron simultáneamente, corriendo de un lado para otro de la habitación y discutiendo cada vez que se cruzaban quien se tenía que esconder. Finalmente el chico – Que aparentemente se llamaba Maki- tomó a Katara por los hombros y prácticamente la lanzó hacia la cama, acto seguido se quitó la capucha negra que le llegaba hasta los talones, rebelando su rostro. Katara no pudo verlo bien ya que se giró enseguida a faz de la puerta. Claro, también se preguntaba ¡¿Por qué rayos se estaba quitando la ropa?

Me estas interrumpiendo. – Le informó al sujeto, con voz de tempano, cuando abrió la puerta. Él solo se rió burlonamente.

A que te estás divirtiendo que esa aldeana. Realmente soy una excelente persona, te di un regalo de lo mejor, sin embargo, no es malo compartir ¿sabes? – A Maki le dio nauseas de solo escucharlo, sintió ganas de forrarle su hocico con su puño.

Vete antes de que te golpee, Timsah.

Está bien, está bien. Solo bromeaba. Yo te la di así que es tuya. Vaya, que buen humor traes hoy. – Se retiró algo molesto.

Maki se giró hacía la Maestra Agua, que estaba en la cama de una forma casi provocativa, pero a él de todas formas no le importaba, pero a ella sí.

¡¿Como mierda termine así? – Se le pasó por la mente, justo antes de verle la cara a Maki.

Y de pronto todo se concentro solo en él, y la poca luz que había esa noche se concentró más para que solo la chica lo mirara. Su rostro, era igual al de Aang.


End file.
